


Beach

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do this anymore!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

“I can’t do this anymore!” she shouted, the wind whipping her hair across her face. 

“Maybe I should just leave then,” he said softly, his words almost lost in the sound of the pounding waves. But she heard.

“Yeah,” she said sharply. “Maybe you should.” 

She turned quickly, walking away, but not before she saw his face: totally blank, except for the hurt in his eyes.

She walked deliberately away from him down the beach, anger tight in her chest, her fists clenched by her sides. She wasn’t sure why she was so upset, she thought, kicking at the sand; but it didn’t matter. She held on to the anger, walking and walking, her arms crossed tightly against her chest, the salt air stinging her face.

Bloody great idea, a beach holiday, she thought. Why in the hell did I suggest that? Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered a different beach, and what seemed like yesterday, and yet a lifetime away. She tried to hold on to her anger, but it slipped away, a cold burst of loneliness shooting through her.

It was quickly followed by guilt. Loki had lost just as much as she had. Maybe even more. They had both been lost, but they weren’t now. Now they had each other, only each other. Why was she pushing him away? She didn’t want him gone. She… she cared about him. More than she’d planned. And she wasn’t lonely. Not anymore.

She slowed to a stop at this realization, the cold water lapping around her ankles.

Shit.

She turned quickly, hoping he hadn’t gone. 

He stood about twenty steps behind her, facing the sea, his hands folded behind his back. She’d walked further than that, she thought, her brow furrowing. Her heart rose as she realized he’d been following behind her, at a distance. 

She broke out into a run, kicking up sand behind her as she raced toward him. He turned toward her at the sound, standing still, his face unsure as she launched herself into his arms.

He stayed still for a moment, then exhaled, his arms going around her, pressing her to him. They stayed like that for a moment, quiet, the waves crashing behind them.

She pulled away, unable to meet his eyes. 

“‘M sorry,” she said, digging her toe into the sand. His hand rose to her face, his long fingers soft against her cheek. She lifted her head, and their eyes met.

His were unfathomable, full of a lingering sadness and love that made her heart ache.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “Don’t leave.”

“Never,” he said softly.

His lips met hers in a kiss that tasted of salt, sorrow, and forgiveness.


End file.
